rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
20th Century Fox
1st Logo (1935-1966) Nicknames: "The Searchlights", "Fox Structure", "Majestic Tower", "Futuristic Structure" Logo: It's the same as the 20th Century Pictures logo, except FOX appears in place of PICTURES, INC.. This logo was once again designed by Emil Kosa, Jr. Alternative Descriptive Video Transcription: Searchlights pierce a starry night sky, sweeping the clouds and illuminating a towering edifice in the form of 20th CENTURY FOX. Variants: # This logo first appeared in black and white, with a Technicolor version for color films debuting in 1936. # On colorized prints, depending on how it was colorized, the logo would have different colors. # The logo would either take place on a day or night sky. # Fox Movietone News newsreels use a slightly altered version of the tower in the opening credits with "presents", in script, below it. # For early color releases (except for The Little Princess), the structure is sepia-toned, the left searchlights are pink, the right searchlights are yellow and blue, the "stack" is blue, the middle searchlights are green, and the sky is dark purple. # On the current print of Les Miserables, the logo fades into the NTA logo. Closing Titles: Superimposed on a special background or sometimes on the last scene of a movie, fade in the words "The End" with fonts vary on the movie with the following text: "Released through Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation", "Released by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation", "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation" or "Produced and Distributed by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation". FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: A remixed variant of the 20th Century Pictures fanfare as composed and conducted by Alfred Newman once again, that has become one of the most famous pieces of music in the world. Music/Sounds Variants: # On a few films, it is silent or has the film's respective opening theme. # On some 20th Century Pictures films, the original TCP fanfare is heard due to sloppy plastering. # Zorba the Greek, one of the last films to use this logo, use the first half of the 1953 CinemaScope fanfare. # On the 1994 Studio Classics VHS of Carmen Jones, the 1979 fanfare was heard, likely due to a reverse plaster error. Availability: Very common. It's still saved on just about every 20th Century Fox release, with some exceptions. The color version can be seen on the 2007 DVD release of the 1939 version of The Little Princess (although some public domain prints of the film use the next logo, while other prints use either the black-and-white version or no logo at all) and some colorized prints of Bright Eyes and Heidi, as well as some newer colorized prints of Miracle on 34th Street. The logo premiered on Metropolitan and made its final appearance on Batman: The Movie, although the next logo premiered on The Robe. The logo was not seen at all on How to Marry Millionaire, River of No Return, An Affair to Remember, The Fly (1958 version), Return of the Fly, Can-Can, The Hustler, The Longest Day, Cleopatra, The Sound of Music, Curse of the Fly and Von Ryan's Express. Some current releases of films such as The Blue Bird (1940), Leave Her to Heaven, Forever Amber, and David and Bathsheba in circulation plaster this logo with the next one. Older television prints of Return of the Fly plaster the next logo with this one, while retaining the CinemaScope fanfare, followed by the Seven Arts Television logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The semi-dark atmosphere and the film quality may get to some, but this is one of the most wonderful, majestic, and famous logos of all time. 2nd Logo (1953-1987, 1991) 20thcentury 04.jpg|color version 20thcentury 59.jpg|black & white version Nicknames: "The Searchlights II", "Fox Structure II", "Majestic Tower II", "Futuristic Structure II", "Slanted Zero" Logo: A redrawn and more clearer version of the last logo, but the 0''' on the top is crooked and two searchlights behind the tower have been removed. This logo was designed by Rocky Longo, who was an artist at Pacific Title and Art Studio, Inc. He also designed the next logo. '''Trivia: The extended CinemaScope fanfare has appeared in the two Star Wars 'original score' albums. Many other albums carry this fanfare (albeit rearranged). All of these albums can be found on iTunes. The second episode of The Simpsons 27th season, "Cue Detective", features the Cinemascope 55 "Regular 0" variant when Principal Skinner puts the 1967 version of Doctor Dolittle on for the children at Springfield Elementary. In typical biting-the-hand fashion, all the students shout "boo" when the Fox logo appears. Variants: # 1953-1967: The CinemaScope logo. The searchlights are slimmed down and the structure is placed in the center of the screen with a dark blue sky surrounding it. The logo fades to "TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX PRESENTS A CINEMASCOPE PRODUCTION/PICTURE". # 1956-1967: Large-format (70mm, CinemaScope 55) films used a different Fox structure where the "0" is not slanted. It made its first known appearance on Carousel. # 1960-1965: For movies that were shot in 70mm/Todd-AO, such as 1960's Can-Can, 1963's Cleopatra, and 1965's The Agony and the Ecstasy, the 20th Century Fox logo with the regular "0" appears for five seconds and then fades to the words "TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX PRESENTS". The Bible (1966) contains the text "A TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX RELEASE" with copyright information below it. # 1957-1987: Like the slanted zero version of CinemaScope logo, but without the snipe and fades out. # 1956-1967: Like the standard zero logo, but does not have the snipe and fades out. # There is an extended version of the 1953-1987 logo without the CinemaScope logo. It appeared only on two films, 1977's High Anxiety and 1981's History of the World: Part I, both directed by and starring Mel Brooks. The logo loops in reverse like the next logo. # 1968-1987: The structure and the sky background are off-center and shifted to the left. Starting in 1976 with The Omen, the registered trademark symbol "®" was added to the bottom of the logo. # There was a short version of this logo. # The logo would take place on either a day or a night sky. # On older international prints of Chariots of Fire and Breaking Away (and a recent TV airing of the former film), the logo is zoomed in, because those films were shot in "open matte" and the logo was not adjusted for widescreen. # On Quintet, the logo fades to a white snowstorm, revealing the start of the movie. # An ultra dark variant due to film deterioration exists. Such films that have this variant are older prints of The Omen. Closing Titles: # 1953-1965: Same as above, but the "The End" words were moved to the very top and the 20th Century-Fox text is pushed to the bottom to give space for the text "A CINEMASCOPE PRODUCTION" or "A CINEMASCOPE PICTURE". FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: # 1953-1960: The 1953 recording of the original fanfare, which debuted on How to Marry a Millionaire. # 1954-1967: The original fanfare is extended for CinemaScope, as conducted by Alfred Newman and debuted on River of No Return; after CinemaScope was dropped in 1967, the 1935 fanfare is only used from this point on, until it returned on Star Wars in 1977. # 1960: A different recording of the original fanfare, as conducted by Nelson Riddle, debuted on Can-Can. # 1965-1981: The 1935 recording of the original fanfare, last heard on Shock Treatment. # 1979-1987: A re-orchestrated version of the 1935 fanfare, as conducted by Lionel Newman, which was first used on 70mm prints of Alien. This arrangement is used on the next logo. # 1980-: A new recording of the fanfare, as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, which debuted on Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. # In other cases, it is silent or has the movie's opening theme. Music/Sounds Variants: # Marilyn Monroe's final and unfinished project Something's Got to Give (1962) has the short, slowed-down version of the 1997 fanfare (re-orchestrated ala '07 TCFTV's fanfare). The film can be found as a bonus feature on The Seven Year Itch special edition DVD. # An abridged remix of the 1954 CinemaScope fanfare, beginning with 0:03-0:04 of the fanfare, then 0:05-0:09 and finally 0:18-0:23. This can be heard on quite a few films, such as Fire Sale, Damien: Omen II, Brubaker, Fatso, Willie & Phil, the 1973 TV movie Miracle on 34th Street, the 1977 TV movie Good Against Evil, and the 1980 TV movie The Diary of Anne Frank. # Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, released in 1977, has the 1954 CinemaScope fanfare transitioning into the last part of the 1953 fanfare. This is only seen on the theatrical release and some home video prints, as CBS owns the rights to the film nowadays. # There is also a slightly modified version of the 1954 CinemaScope extended fanfare, used on Star Wars (later known as Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope), released in 1977. It has an echo-like effect and sounds slightly re-orchestrated. # High Anxiety, also released in 1977, had a slightly modified version of the 1954 CinemaScope fanfare that sounded like a combination of the regular 1954 fanfare and the modified version from Star Wars and is also reverberated (noticeable at the tail end of the fanfare right before the opening credits). # History of the World, Part I, released in 1981, has a different re-orchestration of the CinemaScope extended fanfare. # There are low toned versions of the 1935 and 1954 CinemaScope fanfares that exist on some films. # Older prints of 1935's The Call of the Wild have the 20th Century Pictures fanfare. # On some current prints of The Two Little Bears, it uses the 1982 fanfare over the CinemaScope variant. # Recent prints of The Roots of Heaven play the 1994 fanfare over the CinemaScope variant. # The original 1977 Magnetic Video release of Fantastic Voyage has the opening flourish of the Magnetic Video music mistakenly play back during the first half of the fanfare. # Netflix prints of French Connection II use an abridged recording of the John Williams 1980 rendition of the CinemaScope extension (1999 orchestration). # Down with Love (2003) uses the 1997 fanfare over the CinemaScope variant. # The laserdisc of Young Guns II has this logo with the 1979 music playing over it instead. Availability: Very common. It's still retained on just about every 20th Century Fox release. The CinemaScope variants aren't usually subject to plastering, however one print of Satan Never Sleeps that aired a decade ago on AMC plastered it with the 4th logo, but is retained on DVD releases of said film and an FMC airing. Some films from the era such as Star Wars (Episode IV: A New Hope) and Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back were also seen with this logo (which are kept on the original theatrical versions on the 2006 DVD releases of said films), but replaced with the 4th logo on all Special Edition versions. The International version of Chariots of Fire also originally had this logo, but plastered it with the 1994 logo on the current UK DVD release. However, it was intact on a recent TV airing on SKY and the Warner Blu-ray of the International version (appearing before the still version of the 1999 WB logo). The original VHS releases of Moving Violation (1976) and Thunder and Lightning by Key Video updated it with the 3rd logo; the former restored it on current prints and the Shout! Factory DVD, while the latter still plasters it but keeps the original abridged fanfare. Some releases of Alien and its Director's Cut version plaster it with the 3rd logo, though the first 1981 VHS, 1999 theatrical DVD, and the newest Blu-ray retain it. The logo premiered on The Robe and made its final appearance on Wall Street (though all current prints update it with the 3rd logo). This logo can also be found some early-mid '80s films of the era, such as The Cannonball Run (variant), older video releases of Bill Cosby: Himself (1983), the original CBS/Fox Video release of Revenge of the Nerds (1984), the original Key Video VHS of The Buddy System (1984), Moving Violations (1985), the CBS/Fox VHS of Project X (1987), and older VHS copies of Young Guns II (1990); these aforementioned were some of the few films from their respective years to use this logo. Sadly, most home video/DVD releases and TV prints of these films plaster it with the either the 3rd logo or those from another distributor. Current prints of Avalanche Express (a Lorimar film they distributed, which WB now owns due to the purchase of the former's library) plaster it with the current WB shield, but is intact on the Spanish R2 DVD. The logo was not seen at all on Carmen Jones, The Girl Can't Help It, A Circle of Deception, The Longest Day, Zorba the Greek, Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines, Batman: The Movie, The Cape Town Affair, The Day the Fish Came Out, Star!, Deadfall, Patton (some TV broadcasts spliced in the logo from another film), Tora! Tora! Tora!, Trouble Man, The Poseidon Adventure, The Legend of Hell House, USA prints of The Towering Inferno (as Fox owns primary North American distribution rights, while Warner Bros. owns most international rights, though both companies worked on the film together), At Long Last Love, The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother, Silent Movie, All This and World War II, The Verdict, Porky's II: The Next Day, Romancing the Stone, Porky's Revenge! and The Fly (1986 remake). The CinemaScope logo with the "regular 0" can be found on Carousel, and the original The King and I. The "regular 0" variant without the CinemaScope snipe or "Twentieth Century-Fox presents" card following is seen on The Sound of Music, and the original 1967 Doctor Dolittle. The 1976 revision makes a very strange appearance on the Criterion Collection Blu-ray of Naked Lunch (a 1991 film). Down with Love (2003) uses this logo at the beginning. Appears on the Vestron VHS of Fort Apache: The Bronx (despite not mentioning TCF on the cover) and Trifecta's airing of Oh Heavenly Dog!. Southern Comfort was originally seen with the 1976 revision of this logo before the Cinema Group ident, but had been plastered by the 1995 MGM lion on the 2001 DVD and the current Millennium Films logo on a French Blu-ray. However, it is seen on the Shout! Factory Blu-ray and DVD releases, along with older European copies before the Overseas Filmgroup logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The tilted zero can be an eyesore to look at for some, but it's still a majestic logo. 3rd Logo (1981-1994) 20thcentury 03.jpg 20thcentury 36.jpg Nicknames: "The Searchlights III", "Fox Structure III", "Majestic Tower III", "Futuristic Structure III", "Pre-Ultra Majestic Tower" Logo: Another redrawn version of the last logo. This time, the structure is as off-center left as the late 1960s variant of the 1953 logo. This logo was designed when Rocky Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels, and straightened the zero. This design of the logo still continues to this day (albeit in a slightly modified form). Variants: # On some films, such as Porky's Revenge!, the front-left searchlight is pink. # Some films used a dark, washed-out structure. # On widescreen (letterbox) films, the Fox logo would be squeezed to fit on standard 1.33:1 film and then stretched with special projector lenses so it could be shown in widescreen (2.35:1), though the first two Die Hard films use a version where the logo is not squeezed, and thus is stretched out horizontally. # On Point Break, the logo starts its animation when it fades in, and then freezes when it's about to fade out. # On a few films shot in scope, the logo is in extreme close-up. # On a couple films, the logo is placed at a very far distance. # A black & white version of this logo exists. # A 4:3 anamorphicly squished version was used on the 1989 CBS/Fox video release of Die Hard and the TV spots for The Fly (1986 remake). Closing Titles: Same as the previous, but the text reads as either: "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation" or "Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation". In 1990, the text was shortened to either "Released by Twentieth Century Fox" or "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox." On The Abyss and My Cousin Vinny, there was a variation which had "RELEASED BY" and below the 20th Century Fox print logo. FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. One should note that the searchlights usually do particular movements. 2 right searchlights line up in the back while the left back light moves away to the left. While the 2nd right back light leans further to the right, either of these crosses between the first 2 back searchlights occurs: an "A" cross, a "slanted A" cross, or a "slanted X" cross. They're often looped/reversed. Music/Sounds: # 1981-1993: The 1979 fanfare, last heard on Freaked. This was used in tandem with the long version until that year, most films would either use the long version, have it silent, or with the film's opening theme. # 1982-1994: A re-orchestration of the long version of the 20th Century Fox fanfare, as conducted by Lionel Newman. The first film to use this rendition was The Pirate Movie and the last film to use it was Baby's Day Out. # In other cases, silence or the film's opening music. Music/Sounds Variants: # On some films, such as The Flamingo Kid and Porky's II: The Next Day, the 1935 fanfare is heard. # Some prints of pre-1981 films, such as Thunder and Lightning, are plastered with this logo, but keep their original fanfare or sometimes use the 1979 variant. In some cases it is silent, like on Hardly Working, or have the opening theme to the film. # In 1983, a slightly modified 1980 recording/re-orchestration, as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, was used on (Star Wars: Episode VI) Return of the Jedi. Similarly Class Action & War of the Roses use James Horner's own re-orchestration; some Jerry Goldsmith films also use his own re-orchestration. A strange re-orchestration of the Alfred Newman fanfare with a heavy brass section, as played by the National Philharmonic Orchestra and conductor Charles Gerhardt, was used on The Chase. # The DVD release of Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure, the French audio track on the 1998 DTS DVD of Predator and the Starz airing of Die Hard 2: Die Harder use the 1997 fanfare. # On the 1986 remake of The Fly, the abridged remix of the 1953-67 CinemaScope fanfare is surprisingly heard, possibly on purpose. # On current prints of A Change of Seasons, both the 1935 and 1979 fanfares are played together with this logo. This is likely due to an error when the 1953 logo was plastered over. # On Wizards, the logo is out of sync with the 1979 fanfare. # On the Scandinavian Blu-ray of The Princess Bride, at the end of the logo, the 1995 MGM roar is heard! Possibly, it's one of the worst reverse plastering job to walk on earth! (alongside "The Roaring Mountain"). This plaster's nicknamed "The Roaring Fox Tower". # On current prints of 1935's Les Miserables, the 20th Century Pictures fanfare is heard (along with the logo being in black & white as the variant mentioned above). # On Alien 3, the music ends early, having one of the notes hold unnervingly. # On AMC's prints of Wall Street, a low pitched version of the 1979 fanfare is heard. Availability: Very common. Notable films to use this logo are Taps, The Verdict, The Pirate Movie, theatrical versions of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Porky's II: The Next Day, Porky's Revenge!, Commando, Aliens, Raising Arizona, Predator, Broadcast News, Big, Die Hard, Die Hard 2, Home Alone, Predator 2, Edward Scissorhands, Alien 3, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Hoffa, The Vanishing, The Sandlot, The Good Son, Freaked, Mrs. Doubtfire, Bad Girls, Speed, and Baby's Day Out, among others. The logo premiered on Chu Chu and the Philly Flash and made its final appearance on Airheads, while the next logo debuted on True Lies. The logo was not seen at all on Shock Treatment, Porky's, Without a Trace, The Star Chamber and True Lies. This also plasters the 2nd logo on full frame VHS releases of Star Wars (Episode IV: A New Hope) from 1982 to 1992 (it was retained on the film's HBO premiere in 1983 and widescreen releases of the film on VHS and laserdisc in 1989, 1992 and 1993. It was reinstated to the full frame version in 1995 on VHS) and current prints of Thunder and Lightning (with the abridged CinemaScope fanfare), Wizards, the Director's Cut of Alien, ''My Bodyguard, Revenge of the Nerds, Bad Medicine, Moving Violations (1985), Wall Street, and Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise. Fox plastered/updated the 2nd logo with this on some colorized versions of its films in the 1980s, such as Miracle on 34th Street (although its original logo is restored on newer colorized prints), and Technicolor films such as Halls of Montezuma. This can be seen on international prints of Crocodile Dundee (and on Australian prints of Crocodile Dundee 2) and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (which surprisingly appeared after the 1st Media Asia Group logo on a bootleg Blu-ray, followed by the New Line Cinema logo) & 3'', as well as the trailer for ''Deck the Halls. When History of the World: Part I (one of the last films to use the 2nd logo) and Independence Day aired on AMC in the mid-2000s, the extended version of this logo popped up at the very end. Recent airings of these on AMC now use the current 20th Television logo instead. Post-2007 releases of Die Hard 2 update this with the 1997 logo. The Hong Kong 1995 P&S LD of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi removes this in favor of CBS-FOX Video. The B&W variant, though extremely rare, appears on some American prints of The Sicilian (don't expect to see this on the Vestron Video VHS). The 1991 (not 1989) Vestron Video release of Young Guns, including the late '90s LIVE reprint which uses that master, plastered the TCF logo with a sped-up silent version of the Vestron Pictures logo, while other prints omit the logo. Other Fox releases of Morgan Creek movies have this logo cut out on Media Home Entertainment releases and current prints, but is retained on the CBS/Fox Video/Fox Video releases of The Exorcist III and Pacific Heights. Older VHS and DVD copies of Speed have this logo plastered over with the next one; it's retained on the Blu-ray.'' Scare Factor: Depending on the variant Normal variant: Minimal to low. The redrawn image looks less scarier than its predecessors, nonetheless it's still a majestic logo. Roaring Fox Tower variant: Low to medium. It can startle you if you expect to hear the normal audio and hear this instead. Alien 3 fanfare variant: Medium to nightmare (Although it was intentional). The ending to the music is very unnerving, and it can catch people off-guard. 4th Logo (1994-2010, 2013) 20thcentury 32.jpg|20th Century Fox (1994) 20thcentury 05.jpg|20th Century Fox (2008) 20thcentury 01.jpg|20th Century Fox (2009) Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights", "Ultra Majestic Tower", "The Searchlights IV", "Futuristic Structure IV", "Majestic Tower IV", "Fox Structure IV" Logo: We start on a black background. Then two searchlights swoop across the screen, revealing a top aerial view of the 20th Century Fox structure, redone in CGI. The camera pans down and then across the logo, revealing the starry and cloudy blue/purple/orange Los Angeles and Hollywood evening skyline in the distance, before settling into its more customary position and angle. The byline "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" fades in at the bottom of the screen. The structure looks similar to the 1981 logo. Trivia: # The first movie to use this logo was True Lies, released on July 15, 1994. If one looks very close in the far right-hand corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign. It is not very big, but it is visible if one looks hard enough. Also, if you look hard enough, you can see stars in the BG at the end of the logo. # This logo was designed by Kevin Burns and animated by Studio Productions (now known as Flip Your Lid Animation), who also animated the 1990-1997 Universal Pictures logo and the 1986-2003 Paramount Pictures logo. The designed was used earlier for the 1992 20th TV logo. # If you look very closely (especially if you're watching it in HD), you can see the names of fictional restaurants/stores behind the structure, such as Steve's Place, Great Treasure, Burns Tri-City Alarm, and Chernin's. Variants: # On the "Special Edition" remastered versions of the Star Wars trilogy from 1997 onward and the Star Wars prequel trilogy, there is no camera panning; it just remains in its usual place until it fades to the Lucasfilm Ltd. logo, which is shown over the CinemaScope music extension. # A short version of this logo appears on The Making of The Pagemaster and the CBS television special I Walk the Line: A Night for Johnny Cash. # The version where it starts at the end without the ® symbol and the byline was used for the box on the 1995-2008 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo. Closing Titles: # Same as the last logo until 2006. # On Titanic, the text reads as: Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox and Paramount Pictures. FX/SFX: The panning of the camera across the Fox structure, the moving searchlights, and the News Corporation byline fading in. Music/Sounds: # 1994-1998: A re-orchestration of the long TCF fanfare, as conducted by Bruce Broughton in the same stage that the original 1935 fanfare was recorded in. The orchestra is 3 times bigger and the fanfare has more reverberation/echo, and larger brass and string sections than other TCF fanfares. The first release to use this fanfare was True Lies and the last release (officially) to use it was Great Expectations. However, Wing Commander, released on March 12, 1999, some prints of Lake Placid 2, released in 2007, and on German productions, such as Krabat (released on October 9, 2008) and John Rabe (released April 2, 2009), used this fanfare instead of the 1997 fanfare for some reason. # 1997, 1998-: A slightly slower re-orchestration of the long TCF fanfare, as performed by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra conducted by David Newman, whose father Alfred Newman composed the original fanfare in 1933, as well as its extended counterpart in 1954. The first time to use this is the reopening of the new scoring stage called the Newman Scoring stage and the first movie to use this fanfare was Anastasia. After its release, Fox films using the 1994 fanfare until January 1998. Music/Sounds Variants: # The "Special Edition" version of The Star Wars Trilogy uses the modified 1954 recording of the fanfare as played by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra and conductor Alfred Newman, and the 1980/83 recording of the fanfare as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, respectively. Re-orchestrations of John Williams' fanfare were used on the Star Wars prequel films. # On The Legend of Bagger Vance, the opening theme of the movie is heard over the logo. # On the Australian, New Zealand and UK releases of Shine A Light, the logo is silent. # There is a short version of the 1997 fanfare. The only films to use it are The Darjeeling Limited with the short version of the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo and Marilyn Monroe's unfinished project Something's Got to Give (1962) with the 2nd logo. # On some prints of Speed, and the first two Die Hard films, the 1982 fanfare is heard due to plastering the 3rd logo. Other prints may use the 1994 or 1997 fanfares. # There is a slightly modified version of the 1994 fanfare. The only film to use it is Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. # On Speed 2: Cruise Control, a different re-arrangement of the long TCF fanfare plays. Availability: Very common. The logo premiered on True Lies, and made its final appearance Tooth Fairy. The logo was not seen at all on Airheads, Stealing Beauty, She's the One, Looking for Richard, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Casper Meets Wendy, Bartok the Magnificent, Down with Love (in favor of the 2nd logo) and Avatar. Surprisingly, this also appears on some trailers, behind-the-scenes clips, and interviews for Predators, as well as the international trailer for Vampires Suck, in tandem with the next logo. Also appears on some video games based on 20th Century Fox films. This logo was used in tandem with the next logo until mid 2010, and seen on direct-to-video releases of that year such as Flicka 2, Mirrors 2, and Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back, among others. It plasters the 2nd logo on international DVD releases of Chariots of Fire as 20th Century Fox holds distribution rights. This makes a strange re-appearance on the Toei Animation production Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013), and still remains unchanged on the U.S. Funimation DVD and Blu-Ray release. It makes a strange appearance at the end of The Dolphin: Story of a Dreamer, due to an editing goof. On newer prints of pre-1997 films (an example being Nell), the 1994 fanfare is replaced by the 1997 one. On digital copies of Star Wars Episodes V-III, the Fox logo is removed and only shows the Lucasfilm ident with a custom Star Wars theme, as this is likely due to Disney's ownership of the latter since 2012. Scare Factor: None, it is a favorite of many. 5th Logo (2009-) 20thcentury 54.jpg|Avatar (2009), the logo's debut 20thcentury 57.jpg|Darker version on international prints of My Name is Khan (2010) 20thcentury 52.jpg|Version with the byline engraved 20thcentury special.jpg|the 75 Years variant (2010) 20thcentury 62.jpg|The bylineless variant from 2013 onwards. Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights II", "Ultra Majestic Tower II", "Enhanced Searchlights", "The Searchlights V", "Majestic Tower V", "Fox Structure V", "Decade Tower", "2010 Fox", "20th's 75th", "Happy Anniversary, Fox!", "Happy 75th Fox", "2010s Tower", "Celebrating 75 Years of 20th Century Fox" Logo: It's a redone and more realistic version of the 1994 20th Century Fox logo. This time, it is in a dark/orange evening environment. When the structure is in its distance, we can see an extra searchlight and a pair of palm trees on the bottom right hand corner. This structure, like the 1994 structure, also looks similar to the 3rd logo. This logo was designed by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha and was animated at Blue Sky Studios, 20th Century Fox's sibling company and creator of the Ice Age franchise. Trivia: This logo debuted on a trailer for Avatar on August 20, 2009 for the very first time. Afterwards, the logo first appeared on the aforementioned film, released on December 18, 2009 (though earlier premiering in London on December 10, 2009). Like the previous logo, if one looks very close in the far right-hand corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign (not very big, but still visible if one looks hard enough). One can also see stars at the end of the logo, but there are fewer than the previous logo. The "Celebrating 75 Years" variant for TCF's 75th anniversary is a well done contemporary throwback of--and a contemporary homage to--the 20th Century Fox CinemaScope logo, where the 20th logo faded after 10 seconds into the CinemaScope logo. Variants: # For the logo's first official year (2010, even though the logo actually debuted in 2009), while the logo finishes its move into position, the camera pans up and two streaks of light draw "75" with the word "CELEBRATING" above the numbers and "YEARS" below both in spaced-out letters. The camera pans the words and numbers in position. Also, the Registered trademark symbol "®" and the News Corporation byline are engraved on different parts of the structure. # The prototype version had a much darker red-orange sunset sky, harder shading, and different searchlight positions. # The version where the wireframe fades in on the 3D geometry at the end of the logo sequence is part of Dave Strick's environment reel video. The details including his email address is also at the beginning where the logo starts blurry and then gains focus. # A short version with the final seconds of the animation appears on licensed video games, such as Rio: The Video Game, Aliens vs. Predator and Ice Age: Continental Drift. # The final half of this logo's camera-panning sequence can be seen at the beginning of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3D (before the Lucasfilm logo). # Starting with the release of Turbo on July 17, 2013, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time since the 3rd logo, due to the aforementioned split on June 28, 2013. Closing Titles: For the most part, none. There a few closing variants, however: # A short version (with very subtle camera pan) is seen at the end of Lincoln and the 2015 remake of Poltergeist, DreamWorks Animation films starting with The Croods, and Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (TV airings only). Surprisingly, it's also seen on The Simpsons short film The Longest Daycare as an opening logo. A bylineless version appears at the end of Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade. # At the end of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace 3D, the text "Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation" is shown. # At the end of Parental Guidance, the print logo is shown. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: The 1997 fanfare, same as the one from the previous logo, the film's opening music or silent. Music/Sounds Variants: # The 2007 recording of the 1989 20th Century Fox Television fanfare was heard at the end of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas. # The 1999 recording of the 1980 re-orchestrated fanfare, as conducted by John Williams and played by the London Symphony Orchestra, was retained at the beginning of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace 3D when the final half of 20th's current logo animation was seen, followed by the Lucasfilm logo. # On 3D Blu-ray release of Predator, The 2009 logo is used to plaster the 1981 logo, but uses the 1982 fanfare. # On the international 3D release of Titanic and in German productions, such as Klitschko, Ausgerechnet Sibirien and the first two of Rico, Oskar films, the 1994 fanfare is heard. # In rare cases, such as Gone Girl and the North American prints of The Monuments Men, the film's opening music plays over the logo. # Rio 2 has a Samba style of the fanfare, as conducted by John Powell. # The Peanuts Movie has the fanfare being played on a piano. # In very rare instances, such as Bridge of Spies, the logo is silent. # Joy uses the first half of the 1997 fanfare and the film's opening music. # The 2012 recording of the 1989 20th Century Fox Television fanfare was heard at the end of Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade, though it's slightly quieter and has a small amount of echo at the end. # Ice Age: Collision Course has the early 1997 fanfare from Anastasia. # On War for the Planet of the Apes, the fanfare is played on the jungle drums and a didgeridoo. Availability: Very common. First appeared on Avatar, and the trailer for Aliens vs. Predator (PS3/XBOX 360). The prototype versions are found on the trailers and TV spots for Avatar, as well as various newer 20th Century Fox games. This logo with the phrase "Celebrating 75 Years" and an engraved News Corporation byline officially first appeared on Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, released on February 12, 2010, and was seen for the last time on Gulliver's Travels, released on December 25, 2010. Also appears on most international theatrical releases of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films from 2010 onwards, starting with Hot Tub Time Machine. Also appears on some video games based on 20th Century Fox films. The last film to use this logo with the News Corporation byline was The Heat, released on June 28, 2013. Also appears on newer international prints of the 2005 remake of Yours, Mine & Ours. Scare Factor: None. It's a suitable successor to 20th Century Fox's original CGI searchlights. Category:Movie Section